In today's increasingly fast-paced business environment, organizations need to use more specialized software applications. Additionally, organizations need to ensure the coexistence of these applications on heterogeneous hardware platforms and systems and guarantee the ability to share data between applications and systems.
Traditionally, data integration being a resource-intensive procedure required a proprietary server having specially designed software that specifically configures it to perform data migration from one system to another. Errors can occur at any place along a data integration flow. As systems and service have moved from on-site servers to cloud-based systems, more opportunities are presented for errors to occur.